1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to document generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document generation apparatus such as computers programmed with word processing software are widely available. Users of such word processing software often wish or need to reuse certain standard documents or paragraphs and most word processing software provides facilities whereby standard documents or paragraphs can be retrieved by use of macros or shortcut references.
EP-A-0216063 describes a document preparation process for use in connection with a word processing facility that includes a succinct identification and listing of designated parts of a memorandum or document, each unique part having access to an associated file which contains the basic text and formatting controls for that particular part. The user of the process may readily assemble a document from the parts inventory displayed on a master screen by mere cursor reference or by keying the name of designated parts and have the newly created document displayed, or printed in most cases without reference to additional screens.
The facilities described above enable a user of word processing software to retrieve previously stored standard documents or portions of text using filenames or inventory parts associated with the text. However, it is necessary for the user of the word processing software to identify the filenames or part numbers for the specific portions of text that he or she wishes to insert into their document.